You're Not Cruel, You're Broken
by Destined Darkness
Summary: "You have no power over me." She says and you broke, or was that the ground beneath your feet? The staircases that symbolized everything you'd achieved in life? No. It couldn't be that, that could never hurt this much. Then you realize it could...
1. Broken

Uhm... random little drabble cos I'm cool :D

* * *

><p>"You have no power over me." She says and you broke, or was that the ground beneath your feet? The staircases that symbolized everything you'd achieved in life? No. It couldn't be that, that could never hurt this much. Then you realize it could, and it does.<p>

You realize that when she said those words, you broke and so did everything else. You realize that it hurts so much because she didn't just destroy you; she destroyed everything you stood for, everything you'd ever built, every little thing that belonged to _you. _And you realize she's doomed you and the Underground to hell. And in those moments of realization, you want to hate her, but you can't because she doesn't even know what she has done, she can never know what she has done because you know it would break _her _to tell her of all the wonderful lives she destroyed in return for her brother.

She can never know, because you said you could be cruel, not that you would be and you aren't cruel, you're broken and there's a difference, you know this and oh how you wish she did too.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R and maybe I'll do more cos I feel INSPIRED! :D<p> 


	2. Memories

Just another little one of these cos I told you I was feeling inspired! :D

* * *

><p>"<em>Just<em> fear _me_, _love me_, _do as I say and I_ _will be your slave_." And even as you are saying it, you know you shouldn't be because you know she's not going to see what you are offering. Even as you say it, you know it's going to break you when she rejects you. Even as you say it, you wish you weren't.

And then she says those dreaded words and you're breaking. You're falling and everything is crumbling and even as you are falling, even as everything you love is being destroyed, even as all you worked your life for is being razed to the ground, even then, you still can't help but love her.

You have no power over her but she has so much over you. And you think that's enough for you to hate her. But you can't because it's not her fault; it's yours for falling for her. And that makes you want to hate her more. But you can't because it's your fault for answering her call. And that allows you to hate her because she was the one who called, all you did was answer and now all you have is nothing but memories of what used to be and that smashes your already broken heart.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R :D And I'll probably do more of these cos they're fun and so very angsty! :D<p> 


	3. Not Good Enough

And I'm seriously on a roll... :D

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Everything!<strong>_**Everything that you wanted, I have done! You asked that the child be taken - I took him. You cowered before me - I**_**was**_**frightening."** And in your mind you add that as she loved the Labyrinth, the Labyrinth loved her back and you were just a slave to its power and so you fell in love with her too. **"I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for**_**you**_**! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me." **And you're oh so exhausted from loving her when love seems to have forsaken you. **"Isn't that generous?" **you say before you can stop yourself. She doesn't even seem to hear you and you know you're about to be beaten.

When you start begging, you know it's the end. You know she has won and you struggle to understand why, when the world starts to crumble around you, you don't try to stop it. You think that maybe it's because it's just how things are meant to be. But a part of you knows that it's because _she _spoke the words, _she _did this and you have no _power_ over _her _so you _can't_ stop what she has done, you can only try to rebuild afterwards, and somehow that's just _not_ good enough but it's all you have so you're going to try to at least make it work, because… what else can you do?

* * *

><p>R&amp;R and there will probably be another one after this... :P<p> 


	4. Pity

And here be yet ANOTHER drabble... :D

* * *

><p>"What a pity." You say and it's not a pity at all because you think you're going to win, no, you don't <em>think<em> you'll win; you _know _you'll win because how can _she _a mere mortal beat _you? _It's inconceivable. It's impossible. It's… exactly what happens, and later, as you try to understand just _how _she beat you, you don't even notice when you lose faith in yourself.

The first wished away after Sarah, you can't even find the will to be frightening or egotistical or as you would say 'Goblin King like.' You just offer the wisher away their dreams or the thirteen hours and they take the hours. And later, when you're to offer them their dreams again, you do, but you do it so monotonously that the wisher away just raises an eyebrow at you and keeps going.

And later, as you try to understand how your Labyrinth beat them when you were so utterly useless, so idiotically weak, you don't even notice as you gain a bit of a spring back into your step. Later, as the goblins watch you, wondering when you'll sing them another song because it's been quite a few months since they last heard you sing, you find yourself singing a song about a girl and her brother and a wicked Goblin King and you find yourself laughing and then the next wished away is wished away and you go to collect and when the wisher away says they will take the Labyrinth, you smirk and just say "as you wish." Before you leave them to their own devices and when they take their dreams as they grovel in an oubliette, you can't help but feel as if everything is right in the world, of course, later on, as you feel so proud of yourself, you start to hurt because you realize that the only reason Sarah beat you was because you _love _her and it's the present tense use that gets your heart clenching because you still _love _her even though she beat you, even though she rejected you, even though she destroyed your castle, even though she _hurt _you, you still love her and you think that maybe that hurts you most of all.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R :D<p> 


	5. STOP!

I have discovered these are really simple to write and so damn fun! :D

* * *

><p>"<em>STOP!"<em> you shout, amazed that you've managed to keep most of the pleading out of your tone. _"Wait. Look Sarah, look what I am offering you. Your dreams"_ You conjure a crystal and hold it up to her, hoping against all hope that she will accept even though you know she won't and she doesn't and you think that your heart has stopped beating and ironically you think about how only moments ago you were singing about loving without a heart beat.

And then you find yourself pleading anyway and she just ignores you and then she says those words and you're falling as you toss the crystal in the air and then you're transforming and you just want to scream at the immense agony you feel from being ripped from your human form in your own castle to being in your owl form Aboveground. You try to breath through the sheer pain of feeling your magic seep from your bones, your blood, your very being.

And somehow you find yourself back at your ruined castle, the goblins fast asleep on the ground in the throne room, recovering from the battle in the city. You look out at your ruined city and you close your eyes, willing the pain away because you are the king and they'll be relying on you to fix things now… there's no time for pain, not yet. You allow her friends to contact her through her mirror, if only so that sometimes… whenever you feel the need, you can look through it and make sure she's alright because… you tell yourself it's because, you have no power over her, but, you know it's because you can't bear the thought of her hurting like you're hurting now, you can't bear it because you love her and though she does not love you, you can't let her be hurt the way she's hurting you…

* * *

><p>R&amp;R and there's like 2 more on the way that I'm just editing :P So by the time you read this, they should be up :)<p> 


	6. Forever and Always

**Told you it'd be up :P **

* * *

><p><strong>"I'll be there for you, as the world falls down."<strong> You say this and you mean it, even if it's _your _world falling down, because it is and you hate that but you can't _hate _her, not enough. Every night you watch her as she sleeps, it's not because you want to, you do, it's because she calls for you in her sleep and you appear at her bedside to find her hugging that old plastic statue of you. You sigh as you sink to your knees beside her and twirl a crystal in your hands.

When she starts tossing and turning and crying out, lost in the throes of a nightmare, you whisper sweet nothings into her ear and watch as she calms down, rolls over and remains asleep. When the morning comes, you disappear back to your ruined castle, ancient Labyrinth, your brainless goblins, but it's not home to you, home is where your heart is and she has your heart, forever and always.

* * *

><p>And one more...<p> 


	7. Because of You

Last one for now cos I gotta go pretend to actually have a life... :P Enjoy

* * *

><p>"You're no match for me, Sarah." And oh how you believed it to be true. You with your ancient Labyrinth and your Fae magic and your Goblin City and your Goblin Castle and. Your. Arrogance. Oh how you believed it to be true. But it wasn't.<p>

As you feel yourself transforming and everything you built crashing to the ground. As you feel your heart being _ripped _from your chest, you can't help but wonder if maybe the Labyrinth was testing you, maybe she thought you were getting too cocky, too full of yourself, maybe she was right. You think that this would hurt less if maybe you hadn't loved the girl but you did love her, and how could you not? She beat _you _and _no one_ beats you, how could you not love her? You find yourself begging the Labyrinth to tell you how, why this happened but for the first time in your life, the Labyrinth doesn't deem you worthy of an answer and you feel it as another part of you dies inside, as your castle starts to crumble again as you can't find the magic within you to keep it standing anymore, everything you ever created, all of it, is dying because of you.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R :D Thankies for Reviews :D<p> 


End file.
